federalrepublicofchinafandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Lao
(Self-Proclaimed) | fedparty = | alma mater = Canterbury | nation = Republic of China No.2 | offices = Faction Founder Ex-President Ex-Legislator | tenure = January 05, 2009 - May 28, 2009 August 08, 2009 - September 12, 2009 | contact = Facebook Page | wikiaccount = }} Alan Lao is the founder of the Federal Republic of China and creator of the Liberal Democratic Party of China. During his tenure the FRC saw large membership growth, diplomatic expansion and conflict with factions such as the Asian Alliance. During a party dispute and the puppet scandal he resigned his position. Several months later he returned and founded a new party but was subsequently shut out of the election. Having violated the freedom of rights clauses in the constitution he subsequently imposed his own self-exile and is currently ruled as being in contempt of court. Nicknames: *President Unknown (for his blocking of other people resulting in no profile picture or name) *Dictator Lao (for his censorship of the FRC, arbitrariness and power mongering) *The Democratic Dictator (For winning elections, and using his office to enforce his will on others) Notes *Faction Founder and establisher of several foreign ties. *Politician infamous for closing down the FRC Wall and Discussion board for a month and abusing the law of the FRC *This lead to an international petition for his resignation http://apps.facebook.com/nations/alliances/topics?v=24&t=10486 #Overthrown by Xin Huang and restored Democracy to the FRC *Is held in contempt of court http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics.php?v=208&t=11929&page=3 Status Contempt of Court *Currently being charged for obstruction of justice, misappropriation of government office, unconstitutionality, and others http://docs.google.com/View?id=df7rrkj6_173wm37fgp Examples of Conduct Using external laws for personal advantages *"Since I am studying New Zealand Legal System rather than other any other states, my model would be the New Zealand one: I dont bother to draft the Act. "Proposed Judiciary Act 2009 *Second attempt at blocking court advocateshttp://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=10416 Blocking Criticism *Protest of Colin Chung's defense of Darren Chenhttp://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5895 *Anti-defamationhttp://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10450 Focus on Punishments *"Ejection = Capital Punishment"Proposed Punishment Act 2009 Decisions Made Without Consultation or Due Diligence *Response to arbitrary closing of Lam v ChenProtest - Complaint filed against Alan for closing Lam v Chen case without legitimate reason. Potential Conflicts of Interest *Legal attacks on rival executive candidates Xin Huang *Lao used the voter impartiality act *Lao claimed Xin Huang was disqualified from candidacy because he had asked Annie Tran for political support, despite the fact he had asked Kevin Lee in a more questionable fashion *Lao failing to win the election initiated the illegal extension of termhttp://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10418 Joseph Han Lao used the citizenship act *Lao claimed Joseph Han had not formally applied for citizenship and therefore not applicable for candidacy, on the contrary Lao himself although being the founder had never applied for citizenship either *Lao managed to win the election, and deleted his complaint postThread Deleted by Alan Lao Double Standards http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5283 Advertising Personal Religion http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10500 Provocation With Personal Attacks http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10498 Puppet Accounts *Harriette Lam Presidential Conflict http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5800 *Harold Lee (Suspected) 2011 Xinjiang crisis Starting Disputes with the Asian Alliance http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5332 Absenteeism *Trip to bahamashttp://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10539 *Blocking of all government channels to parliamentary compulsion *"Just to be clear, I am pretty busy with my essay atm, I do not have time with these moral debates. You guys have fun."http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5895&page=2 Additional Personal attacks *"Most importantly, Mr Colin being a minister of defense, does not have the jurisdiction over Civil government. If this trend goes on, we will be the next Pakistan or Burma. Military Government."http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5895 Noted Behaviour *Personal Attackshttp://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10500 and various untruthful remarks and propagandahttp://sites.google.com/site/colinchung32/AlanLaoLetter.JPG. *Stance on women's rightshttp://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10541 History The 3rd Alan Lao Crisis Abuse of the President's Position to remove opposition to political power. Also known as the "Dictatorship of Alan Lao" era. *Fleeing and Persecution *Extending Office Terms unconstitutionally *Closing Wall of Federal Republic of China *Personal Attacks *Banning of Opposition from Facebook Group and taking the group for himself *Human Rights and Dignity Act *Constitutional Crisis 08-19-2009 *Legal Attacks on Executive Candidate Xin Huang *Politicizing of Law * Elitism of Government through "Presidential Council" *Political Attacks on English Speakershttp://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=10047 *Legal Attacks on Executive Candidate Joseph Han Chinese Democratic Alliance formed to combat Alan Lao his tenets: Nepotism *Abuse of government position by close friends, and proxy voting Anti-Democracy *Banning Political opponents and slandering them Powermongering *Arbitrary law passing *Illegal extension of term (when about to lose elections) The 2nd Alan Lao Crisis Abuse of Prime Minister position and government authority to attempt control of Albert Cheung #Secession of Jiangnan from the Federal Republic of China http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=7240 * Alan Lao becomes the first legislator to be compelled to return to Legislature by Legislation http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=7697 * "Alan's firm hand and totalitarian demeanor had me extremely suspicious of his actions. Eventually I didn't want to stay near a booming volcano, so I left. His extremism towards Manchukuo and his apparent lack of willingness to receive conflicting input made me sick of staying anywhere near him. I admit it was more of a subjective move, but one that I do not regret." Albert Cheung * On May 17, due to rising dissatisfaction on the rumors of Alan Lao possessing puppet accounts then President Colin Chung (as of picture taking a legislator) issues an ultimatum to all puppet account holders to remove their puppet accounts or face prosecution.File:PuppetUltimatum.jpg The 1st Alan Lao Crisis #REDIRECT First Judicial Crisis Quotes *":P well i know, but i just want to use capital punishment on him :P"http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?v=272&t=5674&page=5 on darren's leaving the faction Control of Judicial System *"It has come to my concern lot of people interfering with judiciary affairs.... I am going to have a new standard before accept new judges. All the current judges are going to remove by the court until I can access they have that ability." http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5885 *"Since I am studying New Zealand Legal System rather than other any other states, my model would be the New Zealand one: I dont bother to draft the Act. Therefore, I decided District Court Act 1947 will be used for our Inferior Court "http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/topics?v=272&t=5885 Humour *Alan: "I accuse Colin for trying to establish a dictatorship regime by violating of separation of powers, and interfering with judiciary affairs." http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/faction/topics?t=5895&page=1 References Category:Politicians Category:History Category:Arrest Warrant